Sweating the Suspects
by MidnightThunder
Summary: L has had his suspicions about Light for a while. It's all up to Lori Brownsting to get him to crack under pressure. My first crackfic/one-shot however you choose to look at it. I wrote it at 1 am. Please do enjoy :D T for some language & theme.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and all its characters/places/original ideas, just the OC.**

**This is my first crackfic...if you'd call it that. **I think it is the best term for it. Not really a One-shot thing...maybe. So yes. I wrote this at 1 am, so I'm a bit loopy..if it's not all that hilarious, I understand.** Go easy on me; reviews appreciated :)

* * *

**

I can't say I'm shocked that they've come to me for help—after all, I happen to be Lori. Lori Brownsting. Surely you've heard of me?

Oh…you haven't. I was an old friend of Wammy's…even though I am around the same age as that mysterious world-renowned detective: L.

I could hear the murmurs of the workers as I walked on by. It wasn't very common to have what I presume is an unannounced visitor, much less, a woman. But in truth, they weren't important enough to actually be informed. Am I being harsh? I think not, considering the fact that at least 5 men have been checking out my ass. They were not of 'young' age.

So I continued to ignore the looks I was receiving, and instead focused on my destination. My dark hair continued to swish back and forth from my hair tie, and my heels clicked rhythmically against the tiles.

At last I could see the doors approaching, and hunching over there was none other than L himself.

We skipped the usual formalities for now and he clued me in on their situation. I listened intently as we continued to walk deeper into the empty halls.

"According to my calculations, I have reason to believe that this teenager is indeed Kira. His appearance might fool you at first, but under the innocent façade, lies a killer."

I merely nodded as I retained all the information I was given, coming to my own conclusions. I heard L clear his throat as he spoke, "Lori?" My eyes shifted to the dark-haired man when we came to a stop in front of the door.

"Long time no see."

I smiled at his words and grabbed the door handle, ready to interrogate the hell out of the alleged Kira.

Once I made myself known to him, I noticed his eyes held a look of curiosity, confusion, innocence, and just a hint of fear. Deciding to build up the suspense, I slowly made my way to the silver table until I was directly parallel from him. I took the chance to survey his profile: average length brown hair, brown eyes, an old school uniform on, and overall pretty good looking.

My hand reached out to the folder that was in front of me, which gave me more information on the boy. I took a seat across from him slowly, making sure that L could see us both through the one-way window.

I glanced down at the file and flicked through it, making it seem like I was engrossed in the knowledge. I noted the fact that this teen was studying me too, trying to see if I was really a threat. Finally deciding I was ready, I cleared my throat and looked up, noisily closing the file.

"So…Bill—can I call you Bill?" The boy looked confused at first…Probably just another cover-up.

"Um…but my name is—"

I quickly cut him off. "I know what your name is…Mr. Anderson." This time, he really did look quite confused.

* * *

'_Is this some sort of interrogation mechanism?_' he thought.

* * *

"My…name is…Raito Yagami…also known as Light…" he said this slowly, as if unsure himself. I looked down to the file and back up again.

Unless the person across from me recently went through surgery that rid of the 'consumed too many jelly-filled donuts in a small amount of time' look, this was the wrong file.

Irritated, I got up from my seat and no doubt confusing the detective hidden on the other side. That is, until I banged on the window. "What the hell, L? This is the wrong file!" I shouted out, waving around the file and even smacking it against the glass. And although I couldn't see his expression, I'm sure it was a mix of shock, sheepishness, and slight fear as well.

After no response from my outburst, I carried on with the interrogation. Turning back to the boy I stated more than asked, "So, Light Yagami you said?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you aware of the dire accusations against you? There is reason to believe that you hold the title of this…'Kira'." He remained silent, so I pressed on.

"You might as well give it up now, save yourself the embarrassment later on. The organization knows everything."

"Pardon me, but I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled innocently, but his eyes showed a glint of anxiety. You're good, Light…calling my bluff like that—but I, I'm better.

"I see…well, since you absolutely have nothing to hide…you wouldn't mind a few questions right?"

His eyes showed his mind racing, trying to piece certain thoughts together with caution. Then, he smiled. "No, I suppose not."

"Good." I let a smile of my own ease itself onto my face, and I saw the corners of his lips turn down a bit. Very good.

I carefully formulated my words, remembering a fact that L told me. "I understand you're attending To-Oh University…how do you like it?" His eyes narrowed a bit, wondering where I'm going with this.

* * *

'_Why's she asking me this? Unless…it's relevant to my demise. No, Light! Careful with this woman. She's not like Misa so you have to take extra precaution._'

* * *

"Well, since I'm a student representative I can say that it's going pretty well."

"And before you went to a private school? That's pretty swanky."

"Yes…"

"What's it like to know all these bad things that go on in the world? Do you wish you could do something about it? I know I would." I knew my sudden question caught him off guard, but he regained his composure.

"…I do believe that there should be…justice in the world. Is that so wrong?" He said the last part with a harsher tone than I expected, than he expected as well.

"No, I don't suppose that's bad at all. You also were a tennis-champion and competed against L, correct? How was that?" His eyes held suspicion once more.

* * *

'_She switches topics at random…definitely interesting._'

* * *

"Well I was. But then I had quit already when L came along. I think our match was an enjoyable one." Bullshit. This kid is so full of himself, thinking he won't ever be put to _justice_. Though our government is pretty messed up, his way isn't exactly the justice we need in the world.

"Excuse me, Miss…?"

"Sanders. But please call me Kelly." I stated easily.

"Kelly…I was wondering why these questions are of any importance? Surely you still don't believe I am Kira?"

I gave him a charming smile, and for a moment there, it looked like he was actually blushing! Although I'm only a year older, I've gotta say he looks quite adorable all surprised like that. But, I have a job to do.

"Now Light…" he snapped back to reality at his name. "…I've heard news about you being involved with the pop-icon, Misa-Misa." He didn't react to how normal people would when involved with a celebrity, in fact, there really was no reaction. …What's he thinking?

* * *

'_So…she knows about Misa…but just how much? Does she know that I really don't care about her? I suppose I should have acted more like an infatuated teen. But then L would have to drag her back here to investigate and Rem would not be very pleased with me…they might still be of use to me…I can't risk it._'

* * *

Light looked deep in thought…I shouldn't interrupt him at the moment, it would be rude huh? …Ah to hell with it! I've got a plan…cue the evil laugh.

What? Don't worry, I'm the good guy!

I just wished it didn't come to this. But every teen transitioning to a real mature adult goes through this phase…even L almost cracked when I did this to him four years ago! Commencing my plan, I exhaled loudly to get Light's attention. But before he could look up I was less than 6 inches away from him, sitting in what I hoped was a seductive position on the sleek table. Hey, it was cold and metal, and I was wearing a pencil skirt that just rid up about 5 inches. Give me a break. The table was not short. And he looked generally taken aback by my actions. L probably was too.

* * *

'_What is she doing?_' L's mind practically screamed. But like the genius he is…he figured it out two seconds after. Seduction leads to destruction.

* * *

'_What is she doing?_' Light's mind mimicked L's. He knew quite well what she was doing…he's been using this form of persuasion mixed in with his people skills recently. Problem was, how to deal with it? Kelly—which he wasn't sure if that was even her name—pulled out her hair tie, letting her black locks cascade onto her shoulders. She began fanning herself using the useless folder from before, muttering something about installing air conditioning in the room. Random pieces of hair swayed from the force of the air, and she removed her blazer to reveal a tight but formal tank top. Yeah, he was in deep shit now.

* * *

I mentally smirked as I watched Light's eyes…analyze my figure. It was quite hilarious to watch them clouded with lust, anxiousness, and struggle. I knew that if he really did try anything, L would burst in here ready to initiate some Wammy House moves; I knew how to knock someone out in less than 7 seconds. This was in the bag. And I, well, I now hold the bag.

Okay, that was a horrible pun-like joke. I'm discarding that from the mental record.

"Light…?" I questioned with a cute tone. His eyes immediately locked with my sapphire ones. I hopped off the table and circled around, grabbing my chair and placing it next to him. I eased myself into the chair casually, placing my feet on the table. He seemed to be watching my every move, the only difference being it was harder for him to focus.

"We previously discussed the fact that the world is pretty..._rotten_. And not many people can do anything about that, right? Wouldn't you love to be the hero that saves the world from evil? To create a New World?" I learned forward eagerly as if it genuinely intrigued me, seeing his eyes flash downward then back up to mine. He smirked suddenly.

"I know what you're trying to do." His tone wasn't so innocent anymore.

"Pardon me, but I have no idea what you're talking about," I say, using his own words against him, all the while smiling. He visibly frowns but remains unfazed, so I continue, "I mean—wouldn't it be _cool_ to 'play' the role as God?" I semi-loomed over his form as I stood, giving off a threatening but smoldering feel. One of my hands was pressing against the metal armrest of the chair while the other gripped onto the edge of the table.

The room remained silent for quite some time as our hot breaths continued to violate each others' space. By now, we were a mere 2 inches apart, eyes still locked in a staring contest.

From the corners of my eyes I could see his hand twitch. At that point, I fired off a line of questions that led me to my goal.

I leaned forward until our lips were almost touching, but then backed away with lightning speed so we were now at least a foot away and started rambling off, barely giving Light more than 2 seconds to answer.

"Is it true that you were actually conspiring with Miss Amane because she was the second Kira?"

"W-what? No!" he said, startled by by sudden movements.

"Your own Death God or Shinigami is actually present in the room, are they not?"

_"The girl is quite smart actually_," said Ryuk and started cackling, though unknown to Lori. Light's panicked eyes barely flashed to his hidden form before Lori fired off another question.

"Were you familiar with the fact that YAGAMI is actually IM A GAY backwards? Does this mean that you are actually involved in intimate relations with other men, therefore not reacting to the questionings of which women are the subject? Answer the question!"

Light's mind was running wild, too many questions at one time.

"Yes! II-I mean NO!"

"You think killing people is a good thing? THAT IS MURDERING MR. YAGAMI! Are you or are you not the one behind the deaths!"

"I don't—"

"Is it not ironic that your name means Light even though your heart is full of evil intentions?"

"But I—"

"Does this not give us the right to believe that you are indeed KIRA?"

"Maybe! No—wait, I mean—"

"So you admit to being the mysterious killer after all?"

"No—I yes—I don't know!

I basically pounced in front of him and hit my fist against the table.

"Which singer of the televised American show, American Idol do you prefer?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Can you or can you not admit to being involved with issue at hand?"

"Wait—what?"

"Who do you think will INDEED win the World Cup?"

"I don't even watch soccer!"

"Is it because you are too busy plotting the death of others? IS IT!"

"I—"

"KIRA IS PRESENT IN THIS ROOM, ISN'T HE? AND YOU, LIGHT YAGAMI ARE INDEED KIRA?" I yelled to his face.

"YES!" he blurted out, standing up himself. Soon after, the room became all the quiet. Even Light looked shock to hear his own confession as he slowly sat back down. I on the other hand, smiled a lovely smile and turned around to face the door.

The clicking of my heels was the only sound that echoed in the room. I swiftly picked up my jacket that was eschewed somewhere on the floor and bursted through the door, slamming it lazily behind me. I was met with the face of a shocked L but he quickly regained his composure.

"Did you get it?"

I winked at him and pulled out the small recording device I hid somewhere on my person. "Got it."

L looked really pleased with me and turned to the window, seeing Light bury his face into his palms. He pressed a button and alerted some officers to detain Light, and then he faced me again.

"I still can't believe that worked…" he murmured, placing the tip of his thumb on his lips and widening his eyes as he mused.

"Why not? It almost worked on you," I replied, and started to walk back down the hallway to see a bunch of people rush by us. L seemed like he was dazed until I tried to put my hair back up. "Don't. It…looks nice worn down." He had a small blush that lined his cheeks. I shrugged and gestured for us to walk.

It was pretty calm for a good couple of minutes, but L seemed like he wanted to know how I got a confession out of Light. I looked to him, raising a brow and he looked back. He sighed,

"Alright. What do you call that back there…?"

I smiled charmingly once more, causing L's face to light up in a red hue.

"Oh that? I simply call it…sweating the suspects."

* * *

**© 2010 MidnightThunder. All rights reserved. **Disclaimer at the top of the page; please view. I love you all but any plagiarism results in giving me permission to kick your ass into the middle of May. **Thx. :)**


End file.
